Destinos Cruzados
by oOAmalTheaOo
Summary: UA. Umi es una excelente abogada. Fuu una reconocida doctora, Hikaru una gimnasta olimpica internacional. Que pasara si sus destinso se cruzan?


**DICLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes de Rayearth me pertenece :( son de CLAMP lamentablemente XD**

* * *

**Capitulo I: "Nuestras Vidas"**

Estaba Umi en su oficina sentada al tiempo que leía y volvía a leer esos documentos; como si quisiese aprendérselos de memoria cada letra de éstos.

Se podía leer en el título "Caso Alcione Schmidt" y enseguida hojas y hojas de antecedentes, acusaciones, etc.

Umi era una abogada de 27 años de edad, recién titulada, pero por la fama de su padre, el gran empresario Ryuzaaki, era bien popular y además de ser muy eficiente en su trabajo. Umi tenía cabellos azul oscuro largos hasta su cintura y unos grandes y hermosos ojos color zafiro. Vestía un traje formal de color celeste.

**Esto va a ser más difícil de lo que pensaba...** - y dio un gran suspiro al tiempo que llamaba a su secretaria. **- Emily**

**¿Si Srta. Ryuzaaki?**

**Tráigame un café Express y unas galletas por favor a mi oficina ahora.**

**Como ordene señorita **

**Ay Alcione... como saldrás de esta** - y volvió a meterse en aquellos papeles. Luego de un rato tocaron la puerta. **- Adelante**

**Permiso señorita** - dijo tímidamente. **- aquí traigo su pedido**

**Ha****-** dijo sin interés, estaba tan desesperada en planear la petición de su clienta que se le había olvidado su pedido. - **déjalo por ahí**

**Como diga señorita** - lo pone en su escritorio pero mas alejado de los documentos importantes. - **ah y también llego correspondencia para usted señorita**

**Ajam... ¿quien es el remitente?** - hablaba sin despegar sus ojos del papel y tomando un sorbo del café.

**De...** - leyó el reverso - **Zagato Moller.**

Se escucho como la taza de Umi caía al piso. Umi tenía sus ojos azules abiertos al máximo.

**¡¿****QUE?!** - grito la mujer- **pásame eso** - leyó el reverso. Efectivamente era de Zagato Moller - **...esto no me puede estar pasando...** - luego de unos segundos **- ****¿Emily puedes trae algo para limpiar este desastre? **

**Si señorita, enseguida vuelvo**. - Y cerró la puerta.

**Que tramas Zagato Moller... ¿ya no es suficiente que te tenga como rival de mi clienta? **

* * *

**¡Hikaru!**

**¿uhms?**

Hikaru estaba apoyada en la galería de una pista de hielo. Estaba con la mente pensando en su futuro.

Hikaru tenía 26 años, era una gran deportista a nivel nacional e internacional, practicaba una variedad de deportes entre los que se destacaban el patinaje sobre hielo y la gimnasia. Hikaru tenía largos y ondulados cabellos rojizos amarrados en una trenza y sus ojos eran de un intenso color rubí. Su cuerpo era delgado y vestía un peto color rojo con unas patas (pantalones bien ajustados) de color negro con unas zapatillas color rojo.

**¡Pasaste!** - dice feliz su amiga Cindy.

**¿Es enserio?** - Hikaru no podía estar más emocionada. Su sueño, su sueño de ser estar en el escenario de los artistas lograba hacerse realidad.

**¡Si! escucha esto** - Se pone a su lado al mismo tiempo que empieza a leer parte de la carta - **" Srta. Hikaru Shidou, le informamos a través de esta carta que, al ver su actuación, la hemos seleccionado para que pueda formar parte de la nueva generación de artistas de "Sollus in Stars"..." ¿viste?** - en ese momento la abraza **- ****felicidades mi amiga**

**Arigato, cindy ¿me puedes dejar ver la carta?** - mientras sonríe. Tenia que leerlo con sus propios ojos.

**- si toma, es tuya de todos modos jajaja **

Hikaru lee el resto de lo que quedaba en la carta. "...Además le informamos que disponemos de un sector de departamentos especializados para todos nuestros artistas que estará a su disposición. Esperamos su presencia hasta el viernes de esta semana para ver su contrato en horario de oficina.

Atte.

Zagato Moller

Director Sollus in Stars"

**- al fin... ¡cindy al fin podré cumplir el deseo de mi madre!** - Hikaru abrazo a su amiga y lagrimas salieron de sus ojos

- **si Hikaru... estoy segura de que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ti** - acariciando la espalda de su amiga - **has tenido que hacer tantos sacrificios para poder cumplir tus metas y los de tu madre...**

- **esto es increíble** - exclamaba Hikaru - **pero se que esto es solo el principio de un largo y duro camino...**

- **...es verdad... dicen que estar en Sollu in Stars requiere de mucha dedicación, fortaleza y alegría.** - luego mira a su amiga frente a frente - **pobre de ti Hikaru si te rindes ¿ok? no has llegado tan lejos para rendirte por que se te ponga difícil la cosa. **

- **tienes razón Cindy...** - le devuelve una sincera y tierna sonrisa **- ¡seré la estrella que iluminara los corazones y dará alegría en el escenario¡Cumpliré el deseo de mi madre y daré felicidad con mis actuaciones!**

**- ¡así se habla mi Hikaru!**

* * *

**- ¡Doroty! **- gritaba una mujer de cabellos rubios. **- ¡Doroty necesito mis instrumentos de Primeros Auxilios!**

**- Aquí están doctora **- decía su enfermera personal

- **oh arigato Doroty **- le da una sonrisa - **ya puedes hacer pasar al siguiente paciente **

- **si doctora **- la enfermera va la Sala de espera y mira la hoja de pacientes - **señora Caldina Masferrer? Su turno**

- **Si, enseguida voy**

La mujer tenia unos 35 años de edad, poseía unos traviesos cabellos color rosa que eran recogidos en una cola alta. Era de tez morena y sus ojos eran de un precioso color miel. Tenía un cuerpo envidiable por todas a pesar de su edad. Llevaba una blusa corta de color rosa pálido y una falda negra que le llegaba a la rodilla con sus sandalias negras con tiras hasta más abajo de su rodilla.

**- sígame por favor **- y ambas van a la sala de la doctora.

**- Siéntese **- mira la hoja que le paso la enfermera - **Señora Caldina Masferrer... umh... veo que es su primera visita **

**- así es doctora. **

Caldina vio a la doctora detenidamente. Sus cabellos rizados le llegaban hasta los hombros y unos finos lentes tapaban sus ojos esmeraldas. Usaba el típico y conocido delantal de los médicos.

**Soy Fuu Hououji, doctora general y especializada en pediatría** - mira la hoja nuevamente **- bueno, creo que empezaremos... ¿a que debo su visita?**

**Bueno doctora, hace un par de semanas que he estado con problemas estomacales. Me ha dolido mucho la cabeza y no me puedo concentrar mucho en el trabajo. **

**Ajam... ¿y en estos días? **- preguntaba mientras se acomodaba los lentes y escribía - **¿ha sentido algún problema?**

**Ahora que lo menciona... estaba trayendo el vestuario para la nueva presentación y bueno... todo me resulto borroso y me desmaye.**

**¿Como a que hora fue eso? **

**en la tarde, estaba a punto de empezar las audiciones para los nuevos candidatos. y en el trayecto me desmaye, afortunadamente Ferio, uno de los artistas y mejores amigos del elenco, me sujeto.**

**Ya veo... ¿había comido en la mañana? **

**Si, me comí doble porción de lo que nos dieron.**

**- bueno** - se levanta **- Doroty prepara todo para los exámenes** - luego mira a Caldina - **sígame por aquí Señora Caldina**

- **llámeme Caldina por favor** - dijo - **esto de señora... me hace sentir mas vieja y eso que no lo soy **

- **tiene razón** - le da una sonrisa- **entonces llámame Fuu, bueno sigamos**

Luego de uno rato.

- **Bueno Caldina, te tengo los resultados **

- **¿y? dime que tengo**

- **algo normal. Ya me esperaba algo así** - dijo con una sonrisa traviesa y anota algo en un papel **- toma, este es un compañero que tuve en la universidad, es excelente** - y le da el papel

**- ... Cleff Nontalbetti... genicólogo... ¿genicologo?** - miro dudosa a la doctora.

**- así es Caldina... estas embarazada.**

- **¿Embarazada?** - Caldina esta asombrada. Jamás se le paso por al cabeza que estuviera embarazada.

- **En efecto -** dijo sin dejar de sonreír - **tienes 1 mes de embarazo **

**- esto es genial, ya me imagino la cara de Ráfaga cuando se entere** - sus ojos estaban llorosos de la felicidad.

- **además, te lo digo. Cleff es el mejor genicologo que hay por estos alrededores. El te ayudara en tus Ecografías y lo que necesites para preparar bien tu embarazo**.

**- OH dios mió...** - La cara de Caldina paso de asombro a nerviosismo

- **¿ocurre algo? **

- **Si...** - ahora esta asustada **- Como le diré a mi jefe que estoy embarazada... no podré trabajar **

- **umh...** - Fuu se tomaba la barbilla mientras pensaba - **¿en que trabajas Caldina? **

- **Bueno yo...** - estaba nerviosa - **yo soy canta-actriz del Circos Sollus in Stars**

* * *

Umi estaba ya perdiendo el control de todo esto. Primero su clienta, Alcione Schmidt, admirada empresaria de eventos, quiere que le sacara todo los bienes posibles para el divorcio con su ex-esposo Zagato Moller, dueño del privilegiado y aclamado Circo "Sollus in Stars". Luego se entera que este tiene una pretendiente. Y nada mas ni nada menos que Esmeraulde Boetto, Famosa y añorada modelo del país. Y ahora... Zagato le mandaba una carta.

**- Ni modos...** - dijo dando un suspiro - **Nadie dijo que ser abogada era un trabajo sencillo** - luego abre la carta - **Veamos...**

Srta. Umi Ryuuzakki:

Me he enterado que usted es la abogada de mi ex esposa, Alcione Schmidt, y que llevara a juicio su caso. Sin embargo, veo que mi ex esposa no le ha dado los documentos que ella necesita para testimoniar a su defensa. No tengo ningún problema en entregarle todos aquellos documentos que usted estime convenientes. Sin embargo, debido a mi trabajo, no me es posible ir a entregárselos en persona, por lo que le rogaría que si pudiese ir usted personalmente. Solo contáctese con mi oficina.

Atte

Zagato Moller

- **lo que me faltaba... ahora tengo que gastar MI tiempo en buscar documentos que no es mi obligación buscar... en fin... esto no te saldrá barato Alcione**. - se sienta en su escritorio mientras escribía y llamaba a su secretaria - **Emily, necesito que te contactes con la agencia del circo Sollus in Stars y que me hagas una cita, acorde claro, a mi agenda**.

- **Si Srta. Ryuzaaki**. - y cuelga

- **Dios... que día más agotador...** - se da vuelta y mira por la ventana. Ahí estaba, enfrente de su oficina pero no tan cerca, el famoso Circo Sollus in Stars. En eso suena su celular.

- **Alo? ahhhh Eagle** – Umi se había animado - **No no dime, estoy en mi descanso. Ajam... ¿hoy? en el café "Rosetas de amanecer"... a las 20 pm... ok si si, ya lo anote... ¿me pasaras a buscar? bueno... no no es problema. Bueno de ahí te veo. Cuídate precioso.**

Y luego sale de su oficina en dirección a su casa

* * *

Hikaru caminaba por las calles. Había decidido ir ese mismo día. Estaba muy ansiosa que sin darse cuenta chocó con una persona.

**- Discúlpame** - dice Hikaru apenada y le extiende la mano a la persona que yacía en el suelo.

En el suelo había una mujer de unos 25 años de edad. Tenía el cabello largísimo de color calipso. Adelante tenia unas pequeñas colitas atadas a mitad de cabello. Vestía una polera color rosa pálido y unos jeans color azul claro con unas sandalias del color de la polera.

**- oye quítate** - dijo de lama gana y le rechaza la mano - **No necesito tu ayuda¿quien te crees que eres para botar así a la gente?**

**- Yo...** - taba muy apenada mirando el suelo - **yo... no era mi intención...**

**- que mas da... ¿por que no te largas mejor y dejas de molestar a la gente? **

Y antes de que pudiese Hikaru contestar la extraña chica ya se había ido. Hikaru estaba apenada por ese incidente y sin darse cuenta va hacia Sollus in Stars. Mira hacia arriba y ve una carpa enorme y no puede evitar sacar una sonrisa. Mira a los lados y no había nadie que pudiese ayudarla. Decide entrar un poco y ve lleno de panfletos y pósteres de los artistas y las obras del momento.

- **¿te puedo ayudar en algo?** - dice una voz detrás de ella.

- ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - dice Hikaru saltando hacia atrás.

Hikaru se da vuelta y ve a un joven de cabellos castaños claros de un largo que difícilmente se podían ver sus ojos de color verde. Era mas alto que Hikaru, vestía una polera azul marino con unos jeans cortos de color café y unos zapatos claros.

**- perdón... no era mi intención asustarte** - le dice sonriéndole - **Me llamo Ascoto Enberg, coordinador del escenario y de mantenimiento. **

**- oh un placer- se saludan de la mano** - me llamo Hikaru Shidou y vengo aquí por una carta que me mando el Sr. Moller.

**- Hikaru...** - mirando hacia en techo pensando - **un momento... - revisa entre los papeles que llevaba. - ¡lo sabia!**

- **¿que cosa?** - responde algo confundida.

- **Hikaru Shidou. 26 años, soltera, ganadora del 1er. lugar a nivel nacional en gimnasia. Seleccionada para el elenco. Novata. Y una serie de cosas más**. - dice leyendo el papel.

**- Sips, esa soy yo **- le dice sonriendo felizmente.

- **Así que vienes a ver a Zagato. Bien sígueme **- y se van por un pargo pasillo - **¿es la primera vez que lo ves? **

- **si... ¿por que preguntas?**

- **jajaj **- dice riendo - **por que estas bastante nerviosa **- ante eso Hikaru se sonroja - **descuida, Zagato no es una mala persona. Suele a veces ser algo serio pero casi nunca. Y la mayoría de las veces es simpático con los recién llegados... - se detienen frente a una sala.** - bueno. Hemos llegado, suerte

- **Arigato Ascoto **- y Hikaru entra en la habitación.


End file.
